Smallville Crossing
by Bunny1
Summary: What if Jason Teague was really Dean Winchester undercover all along? What if Lana gave him what he'd always secretly desired? Starts in first season, but will change others as it goes on. Updated with lots of protective big-brother Dean! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Lana walked down the steps into the Talon. She was about to go off to college with Chloe, share a dorm room, but... Sighing, she put a hand on her small bulge. Jason--- ah, Dean... yes, Dean, had left about four months ago. She didn't know where, and she didn't have a way to contact him. After he'd finally admitted to her who he really was, she'd reacted badly.

Truthfully, considering she had been posessed by Isobel Theraoux, it wasn't that hard to buy that he was into hunting the Supernatural. It wasn't even that hard to buy that _as_ a hunter, he had been working undercover, searching out that particular spirit. But, she'd never known who he truly _was_ until the end...

_"There was never a good time to tell you--- by the time I fell for you I felt like it was too late..."_

Of course, he _had_ eventually told her, but... it had only served to make her angry. The fact that the past few months had been... well, a lie... She couldnt' help but miss him, though. Still dream of his slow, sexy smile in the dark, the taste of him, the musky smell she couldn't get enough of... Clark would be there for her, she knew, but she refused to do that to him. To use him in that way, when she was carrying another man's child... another man's _son_...

Meanwhile, outside on the street...

"Dude, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Dean, you had a girl that you almost _married_. That's... something huge." Sam said. "I mean, I'm surprised you didn't tell me about her before now."

"Because, two days after we broke up, I went to go get you at Stanford." Dean said. "And, we broke up because I was honest with her about who I am--- who _we are_."

Sam let out a slow whistle.

"What?"

"Dude... I never even had the balls to tell Jess..."

"Yeah, well, you thought it wasn't true anymore, didn't you?" Dean said, and Sam winced, the impact of those words hitting him. How hurt _Dean_ had been by his leaving...

"Dean, I---"

"That's where she lives." he interrupted, pointing to the coffee shop.

Sam nodded, nudging him towards the door.

"I'm goin', don't shove me, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smirked back at him.

Dean and Sam walked in slowly, and noticed the place was empty, except for Lana, whose back was turned. And, then she turned...

"Holy shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean..." Lana breathed.

"That... you're..." Dean fumbled.

"Pregnant?" she supplied.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Before you ask, Dean, it's yours."

Sam sat down, eyes wide.

"I... oh, man..."

"I didn't think you were coming back." she said quietly.

"Well, you told me not to!" he countered. "

"Yes. Yes, I did... but, as it turns out--- pregnancy hormones talking?" she said, biting her lower lip. "I didn't find out until after you left that I was pregnant, but, I am." she said almost unnecessarily. "It's a boy, by the way."

"Boy?" Dean smiled slow.

"Look, just because you showed up back here doesn't mean we can just pick up where we left off..." Lana began.

Dean grabbed her by the arms. "Easy there, ok?" he said gently. "If you're--- _we're_--- going to have a baby, then, we should at least... figure some things out."

Lana nodded.

"This is my kid brother, Sam. Sam, this... is Lana."

Sam half waved, slightly uncomfortable. "Hi."

Lana smiled at him. "You, uh, were the one at Stanford, yes?"

"Yeah, I was... Dean told you about that?"

"Oh, totally. He was always talking about how proud he was of his little brother, the genius who got a full ride to Stanford..."

"Right, give the kid the big head." Dean grinned, nudging him. "So... what are your plans?"

"I... really haven't made any yet." Lana admitted. "I've been going back and forth on things. I want to keep him, I do, but..."

"Whoa, whoa... there's not 'buts' on that subject." Dean frowned.

"Dean." Lana sighed. "I'm just saying I want to do what is the very best for this child."

"Having his family around. A mom, a dad... an uncle... a Grandpa..."

In the back of Dean's mind, however, he wondered if John would ever even know the child existed...

"You travel, hunting these things..."

"You could come with me. I've asked you before."

"Dean... I'm pregnant. That's not a good idea..."

At the look on his face, however, she softened slightly.

"But, I dont' have to move into the dorms right now... maybe, it would be good for you and Sam to have a... home base?"

"Serious?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lana nodded. "Just... not here."


	3. Chapter 3

Lana walked up the steps to Central AM Kansas University, and into the girls' dormitories, where Chloe, Lois and Clark were fixing up the new room.

"Hi, Lana." Chloe smiled.

"Hey..." Lana said hesitantly. "Look, Chloe... I... I can't move in here with you." she blurted.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Lana sat down, flushing further when she noticed Lois and Clark from the back of the room, looking at her. "I'm... pregnant."

"Lana, you were pregnant yesterday, too..." Chloe said.

"Yes, well... I'm not going to school here, Chloe. I'm leaving."

"Wait... leaving?" Clark frowned. "Why?"

"Because Dean came back."

"Who?" Clark asked.

"Oh, right... Jason. Well, his real name is Dean. Dean Winchester; he was undercover 'cause he's like a bounty hunter or something." she said, speaking faster to cover the slight lie. "Anyway, he was undercover in Smallville on a case, and he... falling in love with me wasn't part of the plan. But, he risked _everything_ in telling me the truth, because he didn't want to live a lie with me anymore. I reacted badly and threw him out. Told him I never wanted to see him again..."

"But... you didn't mean that." Lois guessed.

"Right... and, he's this little boy's father." Lana said, placing a hand on her belly. "A baby deserves a mother and a father--- I wished for that on every falling star I saw from the age of three until 15. I won't deny my child that."

Clark's face softened into a mixture of slight sadness and complete understanding and resignation. "Then, anyone who tried to stop you from that would be completely selfish. You should go with him."

Lana nodded, and then hugged them all around before rushing out of the room. Clark sat down in a chair.

"You gonna be okay?" Chloe asked him sympathetically.

"Of course he is..." Lois said briskly. "I mean, other than being both extremely good looking, I saw no compatibility there whatsoever..."

"You... think I'm extremely good looking?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow at her, his lips quirking slightly.

"Shut up. I'm gonna get coffee, who else wants some?" she said, rushing out of the room as well...

* * *

Lana slipped into the car, wiping her cheeks off.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, fine... why?"

"Well, because you're crying..."

"I'm pregnant and emotional, and I just said goodbye, maybe forever, to my best friend."

"Oh..."

"Well... maybe you could get a Facebook page?" Sam asked helpfully.

"Dude, I think I can provide a _little_ better for them without her having to resort to Internet Porn."

Sam's face went quickly from crinkly confusion to bursting into loud laughter...


	4. Chapter 4

Lana slept soundly on the hotel bed, while Sam and Dean sat at the table and talked.

"OK, Dean... you're saying you want her to stay home with the kid?"

"Yup."

"How's that gonna work, exactly? I mean... We sometimes run low on money and have to squat somewhere."

"I have a plan."

"Well... this should be brilliant..."

"Why do you think we're in Cali, dude?" Dean said, as if it explained everything.

"To torture me? I don't know..." Sam muttered.

"No, Sammy... Bobby's friend, Rufus. He has a house here in Morgan Hill."

"Rufus is not gonna just give you his house, Dean." Sam snorted.

"No. But, he's the type to never welsh out on a bet. I am going to play him poker for it."

"Dean!" Sam said disapprovingly. "You can't do that..."

"Dude, I have no choice... besides, who cares? Bobby says he keeps it mostly for storage anyway. Stays in that RV of his."

"Well..." Sam relented slightly, biting his lower lip. "I guess a house that probably already had some markings up would be safer for them."

Dean nodded. "See? There ya go... And, I've been there once or twice with Dad. When we're there, you'll actually have your own room instead of a couch or a floor."

"Yeah? OK, that'd be nice. We're not giving up looking for Dad, are we?"

"No... promise. This is a side-trip. We're still going to look for him, but the two of us have other priorities now, too."

"Two of us?" Sam echoed with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah. The kid's gonna need his Dad _and_his Uncle Sam... heh... Uncle Sam..." Dean smirked. "We should get you one of those hats..."

Sam rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Also, we still have our responsibilities with hunting."

"Yeah, I know... but, we'll be here in between hunts, right?"

"Oh, totally. I want to be around a lot more than Dad was... when he pops out, she can start coming with us more."

"_She_ could get asked." said a sleepy voice from the bed.

"Oh, sorry, Lana..." Dean winced. "You, ah, do _want _to, right?"

Lana nodded. "Yes... I guess so... you would want me to fight?"

"No, no... just to stay with us. That's all."

Lana nodded. "I think that could be good... I mean, sometimes, I might just want to relax and stay home, but, I'd probably go with you some, too. Maybe a half-and-half type thing?"

Dean nodded. "Sounds fair. We could start training you to protect yourself all the same, though, when he comes out. Fighting skills and all that."

Lana nodded.

"Well, why don't you get dressed, and I'm gonna get you a house." Dean grinned, kissing her on the temple...


	5. Chapter 5

Four months had gone by, and, for now, they were staying, trying to fix up the new house. Lana wanted it decorated nice, so that it felt like a home, not just someplace they were staying, so, the boys had been doing their best for that. Hunting had not taken a _total_ holiday, but, for the most part, they were pretty occupied. Doing a few odd jobs here and there for extra cash had helped. Sam, actually being a fair artist, had drawn some comic book characters on the wall for a mural in the nursery.

"Wow... that's awesome, Sammy." Dean approved. "Kid might be a bit of a geek, but..." he smirked at Sam teasingly.

"Yea h, yeah..."

"It's very good." Lana nodded. "I had kind of thought clowns, but this is beautiful work..."

"No. No clowns." Sam said quickly.

Dean smirked a little at his brother.

"You need a room that'll make my nephew feel safe. Superheroes... good. Clowns... evil and disturbing."

"Ah. You don't like clowns." Lana nodded.

"You kiddin'? He usta cry when Ronald McDonald came on TV." Dean smirked at him.

"Dude, you made me watch _IT_ when I was _four_." Sam defended.

"_Dean_." Lana reproved with a light laugh.

"What? I couldn't get the kid a babysitter."

Suddenly, a cellphone rang from the nearby table, and Sam picked it up.

"Hello?"

"...Sam?"

"...Dad?"

Dean's eyes widened and rushed over. "What?"

"Dad? Where are you? We've been looking for you for _months_---"

"I'm sorry about that, Sam. Look, I left for a reason."

"Yes, I gathered..."

"Dude, gimme the phone." Dean said over his shoulder.

"Sam... I've found the thing that killed your mother."

"You know what it is?!"

"What? What's going on?" Dean demanded.

"Yes. A demon... with yellow eyes. Look... I'm on its trail, and, it's not safe right now for you to be with me."

"Dad! That thing killed Mom! It killed..." Sam swallowed. "It killed Jess..."

Sam let the phone fall a bit limp, and Dean took it from him.

"Dad?"

"Dean. Everything is okay, I promise."

"Dad, no, not okay... you're onto what killed Mom and Jessica?"

"Is that Sammy's girl or something?"

"Yeah, was..." Dean muttered. "Look... there's something you gotta know... I'm engaged. She and I, we're gonna have a kid. A boy... any day now."

"That's wonderful, Dean. And, I want to meet them. I do. But, it gives me two more reasons why you boys aren't safe around me right now."

"That's bullshit---"

"Priorities, son."

"_You're_ telling _me_ about priorities?" Dean seethed slightly.

"Look, Bobby says you guys have been slacking off the hunts lately, and I have one for you, if you're interested. I might be able to meet up with you soon, I'm not sure."

"Hunt? What? You call about a hunt?"

"It's important, or I wouldn't have."

"No, of course not..."

"This little town in the midwest... Vampires."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean looked at Sam.

"He wants us to take up a Vampire hunt."

"Vampires aren't real... he always said..."

"Well, apparently, they _are_."

"He gonna be there?"

"Doubt it."

"Look, the hunting... it's important to you, right?" Lana asked Dean.

"Well... it's pretty much all I know, and I'm kinda screwed on really _not_ doing it, because I know there are people out there who will get killed otherwise."

Lana nodded. "And, I get that. I do. I have at least three weeks until my due date. So that gives you time..."

"No." Sam said. "We can't just leave when he snaps his fingers, just 'cause he says so, when you would be all alone, venerable, and possibly go into labor or something..."

"Dude, relax." Dean sighed. "You're getting all wound up, just like ya always do when Dad's involved. Not in the mood."

"You're seriously considering this, aren't you?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"I don't know, all right?!" Dean snapped. "I mean, we might have time, it might lead us to Dad, but, like you said, I also wouldn't feel right leaving her alone and helpless..."

"First off, you two; I'm pregnant, not helpless." Lana said, slightly annoyed. "And, the baby's not due yet; and I _told_ you that you could go. If it'll make you feel better, I can call my Aunt Nell in Metropolis to come and stay with me. She hasn't seen the house yet, anyway."

Dean looked torn, then looked at Sam, who gave him a slight nod.

"All right. But, we aren't leaving until she gets here, deal?"

Lana smiled and kissed him softly. "All right, honey..."

* * *

Nell arrived within two days, and she looked around the small, old-fashioned house. "So... this is... nice..."

"Glad you like it, Aunt Nell." Lana said brightly, noticing the tone right away in her aunt's words and refusing to bite. "We've been working really hard on it the past few months, but, there's still more to do..."

"Yes, and, that's why it's good I'm here to help you, darling." Nell said, hugging her niece. Finally, her gaze fell upon Dean and Sam. "Which one of you is the fiance?"

"Uh, I'm Dean, this is my brother, Sam." Dean said, eyeing this woman with slight worry.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you... my what a good looking family." she whispered to Lana. "Your babies are going to be _beautiful_..."

Lana smiled, trying not to laugh at Sam's expression as Nell kind of openly ogled him.

"Right, so, what is it that you two do again, that you're leaving my Lana alone in this condition?"

"Aunt Nell..."

"Lana, the boys can speak for themselves."

"They're bounty hunters." Lana blurted before they could answer.

"Oh, really?" Nell asked, raising an eyebrow. "Rough work for shifting pay."

"Well... it's kind of a family thing." Dean said quietly, but, she had no idea how very right she was...

"Yeah, so... we should get going." Sam said quickly, ducking out.

Dean kissed Lana softly, and they walked out the door...


	7. Chapter 7

John sat down in the hotel room, watching as his boys slept. He couldn't relax right now, but, somehow seeing them so peaceful he could feel somewhat of an inner peace himself. Dean's jacket lay carelessly tossed on the floor, and he picked it up to move it, and a small leather folder fell out. John opened it, and inside were just four pictures.

The first was Dean at 10 years old with Sam, 6, riding on his shoulders, in front of the lake at Pastor Jim's. Next, he saw a picture of a lovely young girl with dark, expressive eyes and raven hair, whom he could only guess--- or, hope--- was Lana, as she was wearing a seductive pout and only a small bit of Orange lace. Next, he saw all three of their faces smiling back at him in a close head-shot, with what looked like a junkyard behind them. Finally, he saw his much younger self, with Mary, 4-year-old Dean, and newborn Sam in the hospital. His eyes welled slightly, and he quickly stuffed the pictures and folder back into the jacket.

Turning, he noticed Sam close behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me; you could get shot." John said gruffly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Wasn't sneaking; just wondering what you were doing when I noticed the pictures."

"Yeah, guess I didn't know your brother had that picture still--- didn't know any pictures from the house had been salvaged."

"I didn't either." Sam shrugged.

"Could you two shut _up_; we got a hunt in a couple of hours!" Dean griped from his bed.

"Where did you get the picture?" John asked.

"What? What picture?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up.

"The one with your Mom and me, and you boys."

"You goin' through my stuff?" Dean demanded, sitting up straighter now.

"No, son; it fell out of your coat when I tried to move it from the floor."

"Oh... well, I always had it." he shrugged.

"You couldn't've gone back for it---"

"Dad, geesh, I kept it in the pocket of my PJ's when I was small, OK? Mom put it there for me every night when she'd tuck me in." he muttered, embarrassed. "Now, if nobody's gonna sleep, I'm hungry." he muttered, not looking at anyone as he walked to the mini-fridge to see if there was any Thai food leftovers...


	8. Chapter 8

As Dean buried his head further into the fridge, Sam reflected on his older brother, who always tried to come off so macho, so tough. Dad might've been surprised, but, Sam wasn't; not really. Dean kept a lot inside, but Sam had been following Dean around since he could walk; knew him better than he'd ever known anyone.

Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, clutching to the sides of his head.

"Gah..."

"Sam!"

Dean rushed over, grabbing ahold of his arms. John watched in concern as he thrashed about, moaning in pain. Finally, Sam clutched ahold of Dean's arms, squinting at him intensely.

"Home." he said firmly.

"What?"

"Home... Meg..."

Dean frowned slightly. "What? Who's Meg?"

"_Meg_." Sam sighed. "Remember, the crazy drifter chick I met when we had that fight during a hunt a coupla months ago?"

Dean nodded slightly.

"Okay, well... she's a demon."

Dean made a face. "Yeah, that's something you mighta brought up before _now_, Sammy!"

"I didn't know it then!" Sam defended. "Maybe... maybe I should have, but, I didn't! I just realized when I saw her in my vision!"

"Vision?" John frowned.

"Yes, Dad, Sam has visions. Right now we need to focus on what he saw before it's too late." Dean said impatiently.

"Her eyes... turned black... She was at the house! We have to go _now_, Dean!"

Dean reached for his cellphone, and started packing with his free hand immediately.

He fidgeted as he waited for an answer, but, finally, the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Lana said sleepily.

"Salt the doors, windows and vents!" Dean yelled.

"Wait... slow down..."

"Lana, I don't have time to explain; salt every possible entrance there is, _right now_! We're on our way!" he said, snapping the phone shut.

John hurriedly followed suit with his sons this time, praying inside his head that he wasn't about to see a repeat of history from 22 years before...

John followed behind the Impala in his 4x4 truck, watching as Dean broke every speed record possible. _"Boy drives like a moonshiner being chased by revenuers."_ he thought with a proud smirk.

Dean constantly kept stealing concerned glances at Sam, who looked as though he were suffering through an aneurysm.

"You all right?" he asked. "Need an asprin or somethin'?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam lied.

Truthfully, he felt as though someone were trying to pry his skull open with a crowbar, but, he didn't want to worry Dean any more than he already was. He could see the knuckles of his brother's hands clutching the beloved steering wheel until they were pure white; the tense set of his jawline. No, now was not the time.

"Right, and I'm Little Bo Peep." Dean muttered under his breath.

These visions of Sam's... they scared the hell out of him. Not because he thought Sam might go darkside--- that might be a concern of Sam's, but, the possibility had never really entered Dean's mind. He was scared of what might be after his baby brother. Whatever some demon might've done to him... or, hell, if any hunters found out...

That, actually, was the possibility that scared him the most. He did not want Sam to become hunted. He didn't want to have to go against the entire community of hunters. That wasn't something he was ready to take on, because he felt like he would loose. Demons, that's one thing... Humans can just be nuts...

"Take the friggin asprin." Dean snapped. "You're no good to me like that. Come on, Sammy."

Sam sighed, reaching for the bottle out of the glove box. "Is there anything to drink in the back?" he asked, looking around.

"No. Here." Dean said, handing over his hip flask.

Sam rolled his eyes, but anything was better than the disgusting taste of taking the bitter pills dry.

"One of these days, you're gonna get pulled over." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"And, one of these days, we're gonna find out you were really born a girl." Dean shot back.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

As the three Winchester men made their way to the entrance of the house, they were slammed into trees, all three, pinned against them by some unseen force. They could feel slashing against their skin, as if their invisible enemy were some kind of a wildcat.

"Come out and show yourself!" Dean yelled, his teeth clenched against the pain.

The laughter that he heard echoing around him set him on edge.

"I said show yourself, you friggin bitch!"

Suddenly, right in front of his face was a blonde girl with short hair.

"Now... you just aren't being hospitible at all..." she clucked in mock hurt.

"Hi, Sam." she smiled, walking over to him and stroking at his cheek gently.

Sam jerked away, and Dean growled. "Get away from him!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Dean? Huh?" She asked, telepathically clawing at all three of them again...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Lana sat in the bathtub, mostly clothed, surrounded by a line of salt.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask why you're sitting there..." Nell sighed, sitting on the edge of the tub, "but, why is there salt all over this formerly clean house?"

"Dean... told me... to..." she managed to wheeze out, hands clutching her swollen belly in pain.

"Oh, oh, my... is it coming? Now?" Nell asked, standing up worriedly.

"Y-y-yeeesss..." Lana wheezed.

"Why didn't you _get_ me?!" Nell fussed, looking at her worriedly.

"Dean... Dean's coming..."

"Right, well, Dean was in _Florida _last time you talked to him, honey. That's hours away..."

"He'll... be here... Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Shhh... shh... okay, okay, breathe for me, honey..." Nell sighed, taking her hand. "How long?"

"Two hours." Lana admitted.

"Good, good, then we have time to take you to the hospital---"

"No! Not leaving until he gets home!" Lana yelled.

Biting her lower lip, looking at the young girl she'd mostly raised as her own, Nell reached for the nearby cellphone, dialing 9-1-1.

"Yes, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" said the voice on the line.

"My niece is in labor right now!" Nell cried. "She's sitting in the bathtub; I don't think she can be moved..."

"Just relax, m'am..." The operator soothed. "How far apart are the contractions?"

Nell grimaced as Lana bared down on her hand again.

"Close. Maybe two minutes."

The operator frowned. "Check your niece." he said. "See if she's dialated."

Nell nodded, instructing Lana to lean back.

"Um... something must be wrong..." Nell said worriedly.

"What do you see, m'am?"

"A huge, round blobby... thing..."

"Baby must be crowning."

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Lana screamed.

"Tell her to push, m'am, to a ten count. Take deep breaths in between; we'll walk you through it..."

* * *

It took a lot of strength to get away, but, finally they had managed to get out of her grip and back to the cars. Bloody and hurting, they knew they couldn't leave the house... or Meg. Almost telepathic in their own way, they rammed the vehicles at her so that she was pinned in between them, appearing to be smashed in half. Dead.

"Dude... next time you wanna get laid... try not to find a monster bitch, okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. Walking slowly inside, John followed his sons, who appeared to be half dead themselves. Not that John looked much better, but, suddenly, their steps quickened when they heard loud screaming across the hall...


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was the first to reach the bathtub, where he took Lana's hands into his own.

"Hey... you okay?"

"Dean... you look like you were attacked by a bear."

"Uh... yeah, that's what happened..."

Suddenly, Lana squeezed his hands until he thought the bones would break, screaming and swearing.

"Someone give me a shoelace, quickly!" Nell shouted, and Sam ripped his out of his boot.

Nell tied off the cord, and used a knife she'd brought from the kitchen to cut it.

"He's not making noise, why isn't he making noise?" Lana worried.

"Pick him up and pat him on the back." John instructed.

Nell did so, and, finally, the loud cries of the chubby, wriggling little baby filled the room. She handed him to Lana, and Dean helped her wrap him in a large bathtowel to keep warm.

"Oh... look at him..." she cooed, her eyes welling up.

And, Dean couldn't help it, his eyes were stinging slightly himself. His son... he had a son... But, when he looked up, Sam and John had the same looks on their faces. Nell hung up the phone and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"The ambulance should be here soon, honey." she assured. "They'll check y'all out."

"Ah... Sam and I have to check something real quick outside; be right back." John said, grabbing Sam and rushing outside. The last thing they needed was Meg's body in between the vehicles when the Ambulance got here.

However, when they got outside, the body was gone...

* * *

Dean paced as the EMT's examined Lana and the baby, and then finally agreed to carry them to their room on the portable gurney.

"They both seem fine." The EMT assured. "It would be better if you were to go to the hospital, but, if you insist on staying here..."

"I don't like hospitals." Lana said softly. "Please..."

"All right; but we'll be sending a nurse here in two days to check on you, bring a birth certificate paperwork and all that..."

Lana nodded, settling herself down into the bed with the baby. Dean crawled in next to them, absently playing with the little fingers.

"What about you three men? You seem to have been in some kind of accident or wild animal attack. Would you like us to check you over as well?"

"No. We're fine." John said quickly. "Shower and we'll do."

The EMT nodded, though it was obvious he didn't believe him for a second. But, he knew he couldn't _force_ medical attention on anyone...

"All right, we'll show ourselves out, then." he said, walking out with his partner. Everyone had kind of congregated into the room by now, looking at the new little life with somewhat of a wonder.

"What have you decided to call him?"

Lana looked at Dean and nodded with a small smile, and Dean, eyes never leaving his newborn son, said proudly. "Colt. Colt Magnum Winchester..."


	11. Chapter 11

It was late that night, and John handed his grandson, somewhat reluctantly, back to his oldest boy.

"Take good care of him, son." he said. "I wish I could stick around---"

"Wait, why _can't_ you?" Sam demanded. "We're closer than we've ever _been_ to finding this thing! Don't you think we should stick together?"

Dean, however, shook his head. "He can't, Sammy."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Because, he's stronger without us. You think I want to admit that? I don't. But, it's true... we're a weakness to him. And, if he's gonna find this thing, it's better that way. Keep him alive longer."

"Thank you for understanding, Dean."

"Right..." Dean muttered.

Suddenly, the baby started wailing. Dean bounced him up and down a little, but figured maybe he needed to be nursed.

"I'd better get little man up to Lana." he said quietly.

"Glad I at least got to see him on his birthday. And, she's a real fine girl, Dean." he said.

Dean nodded. "Bye, Dad." he said, taking the baby upstairs.

When he got there, however, he heard Nell talking to Lana.

"I think we should get you out of here..."

"I don't want to go anywhere." Lana yawned. "I love Dean."

"Yes, well... he left you in this... situation... and comes back looking like... well, I don't know what kind of stuff he's into, but he's certainly _not_ a bounty hunter! And, if he _is_, then, well, he's going to bring rough characters into your life and get you killed!"

"Dean is doing everything _for _us!" Lana shot back, tears stinging her eyes. "He loves us, Aunt Nell!"

"Really? He hasn't married you, has he?"

Lana bit her lower lip. "I was the one who wanted to wait... maybe it was a bit of vanity, but, I wanted to look pretty on my wedding day, not like a big white tent... And, maybe a part of me wanted to be 100% sure he wanted to marry _me_, not just because I was pregnant with his child. And, I _am_ sure, Aunt Nell. I have never been so loved in all my life, and I love him so much, too..."

At this point, Dean walked in, handing Colt to Lana.

"I, uh, think he's hungry." Dean said, sliding in next to her and kissing the top of her head.

Nell took a deep breath and sighed. "All right. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. I'm going to bed now."

"If you need help packing..." Dean called after her, but Lana put a hand over his mouth.

"How much of that did you hear?" Lana asked, attempting to get Colt to latch on to her breast.

"Doesn't matter. I love you."

"Aw... I love you, too..."

But, then, she burst into tears.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned and taken aback.

"What's wrong with me? I can't get him to do it..." she sobbed. "My baby's gonna starve to death..."

"Easy... calm down, okay?" Dean soothed. "We'll figure it out... You've had a rough day, easy..." Dean sighed, putting a hand on the side of her head and kissing her temple. "We'll figure it out..."

* * *

Dean walked downstairs the next morning, having not gotten a minute of sleep. He and Lana had been up all night trying to figure out the nursing thing, and had finally found that the nipple shield was helpful. Which was good; at least they'd figured it out and he was eating away now.

Sam, meanwhile, was in the kitchen making breakfast. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped away as if he'd been burned.

"Dude, what?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry... thought you were someone else?"

"Who?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

"Um... Lana's Aunt?"

"Um... okay... No, not so much... Why?"

"Never_mind_." he said quickly, his young face turning bright red. "Just nevermind... So, um, making eggs..."

Suddenly, it clicked in Dean's tired mind what was going on, and he burst out laughing.

"Dude, shut up. Not funny."

"Oh, it's totally funny... the idea of that dried up old biddy tryin' to play Mrs. Robinson." he laughed, sliding into a chair.

"Yes, hillarious, Dean. " Sam said, rolling his eyes. "You're not the one who got 'accidentally' walked in on _four times_."

Dean threw back his head, laughing more, and Sam shook his head. Yup, he was having _way_ too much fun with this...


	12. Chapter 12

Getting married wasn't really a big affair for Lana and Dean; they'd headed to Vegas with Sam and Bobby for a weekend. Lana had told him with shining eyes that as long as they were together--- and she got to wear her mother's dress--- she was good to go. Dean, however, wanted to make sure she had a nice ring, so, he'd hustled a jewler two states over to get her a one-carat princess-cut platinum ring. In the back of her mind, however nice it had been, she knew it wouldn't be long before they had to go on their next hunt...

* * *

It wasn't that long before they got "the call", and, they knew it was time for the ultimate showdown between them and Yellow Eyes. Well, not as much them as John, but, it hadn't gone the way they had hoped. The Impala was trashed, sitting in Bobby's yard, and John and Dean were in separate hospital rooms. Sam had gotten the least of the brunt from the accident, so, he pretty much stayed mostly in Dean's room after a quick patch up. It had been a long ten hours, but...

Lana raced into the hospital, straight into Dean's room, where Sam was standing over him.

"I got here as soon as I could." she said, putting down the car seat with sleeping baby Colt inside.

Sam looked at her with watery eyes. "I... I don't know what to do." he said.

Lana impulsively pulled him into a hug. "Shhh... don't you worry. He's gonna be just fine... I know it." she said in a whisper.

Meanwhile, Dean's Astral Self had been walking around the hospital, looking around. When he finally got to his room, he saw Lana sliding into a sitting position on his bed, slipping his hand into hers, and Sam standing on the other side of the bed, leaning against the IV machine.

_"Lana? Sammy?"_ he tried, but, they could not hear him.

"May I help you, M'am?" the doctor asked, looking at the newly arrived Lana in slight disapproval. "This man is in serious condition; family only."

_"She's my **wife**, Douchebag." _Dean's snapped at the doctor, arms folded. "Don't talk to her like that."

Suddenly, Sam frowned at the doctor. "Douchebag, she's his _wife_."

Everyone, including Sam, seemed surprised that it had come out of his mouth, but Dean looked thoughtful. _"You can hear me, can't you? You just don't realize it..." _

"Ah, my apologies." the Doctor said, flustered. "Well, Mrs. Winchester... your husband... has many severe injuries. He may well not wake up at all, and even _if_ he does, it is doubtful he will survive..."

Lana clutched Dean's hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry the news couldn't be better." The doctor said quietly before walking out of the room.

_"Sammy... you can't let this happen."_ Dean said desperately. _"Call Bobby, get a healing spell, some kind of mojo..." _

Around this point, John was wheeled in by one of the nurses, who promptly left.

"Hi, sweetheart." John said, taking one of Lana's hands.

"Dad... we have to call Bobby." Sam said thoughtfully. "Get a healing spell, find someone to perform some kind of mojo..."

John nodded. "Right, okay. Meanwhile, you go to him and take him this list."

Sam looked at it skeptically. "What is it?"

"A protection spell, now can you go get it for me?"

Sam nodded, looking one last time at Dean's prostrate form before walking out of the room. Dean stood in astral form, looking at John and Lana.

"He won't leave you, I promise." John said firmly.

Lana nodded, and Dean's astral self leant down, kissing her gently on the mouth. She closed her eyes, then put her fingers to her lips after he pulled away.

"You all right, hon?" John asked, eyeing her.

"Um... yeah, just frazzled, I guess..." Lana said, carefully avoiding the tubes to run her fingers through Dean's soft hair.

_"You felt it, too... I love you, baby..." _


	13. Chapter 13

Dean suddenly had the sensation that he was being slammed into his own body, and he couldn't quite place where he was. But, he _was_ choking and finding it difficult to breathe. Sam started screaming for the doctor, and he felt like a million pairs of hands were on him as the nurses swarmed, checking him out and trying to remove his breathing tube. After almost an hour of tests, the doctor finally declared him healthy and fit.

"It's a miracle..." the doctor said, astonished. "Even the internal bruising is gone..."

"Yeah, well... fast healer." Dean shrugged. Sam was looking at Dean with that face... the one that reminded him of an excited 8 year old on Christmas morning.

"Right. Congratulations, then." the doctor said, walking out of the room.

"Dean, what happened? How'd you get away from the Reaper?" Sam blurted out.

"Reaper? What?" Dean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude... how could you not remember? You were out of your body--- you talked to me on a ouija board!"

Dean knit his eyebrows slightly. "Tryin' to have a slumber party in here, were ya?"

"No, dude, I'm serious; you said a reaper was after you."

"Huh... funny, I can't remember... Nothing, actually... Except..."

"Except?" Sam pressed.

"Except there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something is wrong. Like something wrong happened..."

"It doesn't matter; you're here. You're okay." Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, right." Dean nodded.

"Lana is at Bobby's with the baby." John offered, trying to change the subject. "Sammy had to _drag_ her ass over there and _make _her go get some sleep."

"Well, good. Thank you." Dean said, smiling at his little brother.

"Sam, go get me a cuppa caffine, willya?" John asked, eyeing Dean a bit.

Sam nodded. "Sure, sure." he said, walking out the door.

John looked at Dean seriously now. "I'm glad you're okay. I need you to do something for me, though, son."

"What's that?" Dean asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Look after Sammy."

"Yeah, Dad; you know I will."

Dean frowned; he'd been looking after that kid since he was an infant. What was new about _that_ request? But, then his father leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him recoil back in horror, something that would forever change them all...

And, then, John Winchester walked into his hospital room, lay down the colt, and looked forward into nothingness, saying, "Okay, I'm ready now..."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since Dean had gotten better. Two weeks, with a secret burning inside him, left inside the hole that his father's passing had put there. But, the secret... it was threatening to singe his very soul... He knew he had to take care of Sam, and Lana, and Colt... but, what his Dad had told him... No. He couldn't... God, how could he have put this shit on him?! He didn't know if he was grieving 'cause he was gone, or pissed as hell at what he'd done...

Sam's favorite game lately was "poke the Dean with a stick", and kept pressing and begging him to talk about it. Lana was a little more patient, but, then, patience never was Sammy's strong suit. He knew Lana wanted to talk to him, but, _she_ knew enough to know she didn't want to force it out of him. He was glad, because the way his temper was lately... it wasn't something he wanted her to see.

She would just nuzzle him, ask him in that sweet, "how are you/what can I do?" tone occasionally, and, then drop it when he said, "Fine; don't wanna talk about it." three or four times.

And, lately, Dean had been more in need of affection. Okay, not true--- sex. Not sappy, chick-flick sex, but rough, up against the side of the wall, frantic sex. Which, was one thing that _did_ come in handy with them having babysitters right nearby... Hand off the kid, walk into the next room, come out fifteen minutes later, and you're relaxed...

Sammy, on the other hand... he didn't know what to do with that kid! Part of him wanted to throttle him, but, there was this other, small part, that just wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap and duct tape him to a shelf so that whatever might happen to him won't. As long as he could duct tape his mouth, too, he thought was a slight smirk.

But, when he came out with a request to go to some Roadhouse because of a message almost a year old on Dad's voicemail...

"I think it's what Dad would've wanted us to do." he said proddingly.

"Oh, come on! You butted heads with the man your whole _life_! And, now? _now_ you want to do what he would have wanted?!"

"Dean, I regret that... don't you get it?! I mean, I miss him, man. More than I ever thought..." Sam took a deep breath. "And, for all I know, the man died thinkin' I hate him. It's not true. And, I'm _not_ all right... But, neither are you."

Dean glared, but Lana came out at this time with iced-tea for both of them.

"Here, it's too hot to argue." she said softly. "What's going on?"

"Hunt, maybe." Dean grunted.

"Good." Lana said, surprising him. "I think it would be good for you two to get away a little."

"Thought you wanted to get back home, and we can't do that till I fix the car."

"I'm okay here. You two go on your hunt. Get some of that pent up... whatever out of your systems, okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

Harvalle's Road House wasn't quite what Dean had expected. Okay, he wasn't sure _what_he had been expecting, but, a Hunter's Bar run by two women sure as hell wasn't it. And, an M.I.T. expellee who looked like a roadie for Lynard Skynard also wasn't something he was expecting. But, all in all, it was at the very least interesting... And, the case... killer clowns...

The cute little blonde--- Dean wished she'd hit on Sam instead of him. But, she seemed quite intently focused on him.

"So..." she said, looking at him sideways.

"Look, sugar; two years ago, your panties would be hanging from my rearview mirror right about now, but... I got hot wife at home."

Jo looked at him, impressed. "Really? Most hunters forget their wedding rings when they think they've got the opportunity to get into another woman's pants."

Dean pulled the worn leather folder out of his jacket pocket, and pulled out the picture of Lana in the orange lace, sprawled out on the bed, and handed it to Jo.

"Wow... she's... lovely."

"Yup."

"Hol-ly shit." Ash said, walking up behind them, seeing the picture. "Who's _that_?"

Dean quickly snatched the picture and put it back into his pocket. "_That_ is my _wife_."

"Damn, man..." Ash said, scratching the side of his head. "No wonder you didn't bring her on the hunt; wouldn't get nothin' done..."

Sam quickly rose and stepped behind Dean. "Hey, uh, speaking of... she might be expecting us back soon?"

The last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to loose his temper on someone who could prove to be a kick ass ally. He had to physically _turn_ Dean towards the door, but, Sam waved and they left, walking into the van Bobby had leant them.

"Freakin' soccer mom van..." Dean muttered, cranking it up. "And, don't think I don't know what you were doing."

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back in the seat. He had a splitting headache, and really just wanted to get back to a nice soft place to rest and get some sleep...

* * *

Dean walked into Bobby's, and it looked deserted. No one was outside, and the house seemed quiet and empty on the inside. Something clutched in Dean's chest.

"Lana? Bobby?" he called out worriedly. He turned to Sam, who almost seemed to sense exactly what he was thinking.

"We'll split up; I'm sure they're here somewhere." his little brother said, getting ready to go upstairs.

Dean raced through the rooms of the house, worry starting to overtake him as he saw less and less signs of life. "Lana!!! Bobby!!!"

He heard Sam coming down the stairs, and saw Colt in his arms. He took his son from him, checking him over.

"Hey, buddy... you all right?" Dean whispered, holding him close. "Lana's up there, right?" he demanded, his voice rising slightly.

"No, Dean. No sign of her." Sam frowned. "This isn't... she'd never leave the baby up there alone; she's not like that."

Dean knew he was right; something had happened... And, God help whomever was responsible when he got hold of them...

* * *

Lana woke up incased in darkness, unsure of her surroundings. She was soaking wet, freezing, and a quick mental check told her she was wearing one of Dean's few button-up shirts and panties, and that was it.

"Oh, God... where am I?" she whispered fearfully. "Dean? Dean, where are you?"

"I don't think he is whom you need to be worrying about, Lana..." said a familiar voice in her ear.

Lana blinked, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. "...Tina?"

The shifter from Lana's childhood stepped into view.

"Nice to know you remember me." she said. "Funny, did you ever even tell your husband about us?"

"Nothing to tell." Lana said flatly. "What was the point?"

This only served to anger Tina, who viciously open-handed slapped her.

"See? You gave up the opportunity for us to be like sisters... like we always should have been..."

"You're sick! You tried to pretend to be my first boyfriend who had actually _died_ in Afghanistan when we were 16 to get me to _marry_ you!"

"Yes, and spoiled little you just thought he wasn't good enough anymore, didn't you?" Tina said coldly, eyeing her.

Lana huddled slightly into herself, then something dawned on her. "Colt! What did you do to my baby? Where's my son?!"

"Left him where he was. I don't know what to do with a baby."

"Oh, oh, thank God..." Lana breathed, a little hysterical. She didn't want that bitch _touching _her precious son, and, if he was there... Dean and Sam were on their way home... They'd know to come find her, not just think she ran off into the night...

"I don't think God's the one you need to be thanking yet." Tina said, slapping her again. "See? I found out what kind of man you married..."

Lana shifted upwards slightly. "What?"

"A _hunter_, Lana." and Tina tsked. "But, he's cute, at any rate. So's his brother..."

"You stay _away_ from them!"

Suddenly, the sound of cracking bones and shedding skin filled the room, and Lana was no longer looking at Tina, but... herself...


	16. Chapter 16

"Tina _will _stay away from them." the doppleganger smirked. "However, Lana... well, she needs her family, doesn't she?"

"You bitch!" Lana seethed, standing up now. "They are _not_ your family, and they will _know_ I'm not you!"

"Right... they're men, Lana."

"They're _hunters_, Tina. And, they know how to kill you."

But, that was the last thing Lana knew, as a rough right hook landed against her cheek, knocking her temple into the side of the brick wall...

* * *

Dean handed Colt a juice bottle, holding him in his lap as he grabbed Lana's phone.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Checking voicemail, duh." Dean said, pressing the speaker button.

**"You have two new messages."** the computer voice said. **"First message."**_"Babe, it's me." _Dean's voice came clearly through. _"We're just about to head for home; I'll see you soon, okay? Love ya."_**"Second message."**_"Miss Lang?"_ an unrecognizable voice came on. _"This is Todd Thorpe from Bell Reeve Mental Health Facility in Smallville, Kansas... We're calling to warn you that Tina Greer has escaped, and may attempt to find you. Be sure to call us if you've heard from her."_Dean looked at Sam, both confused. This wasn't a name they had heard before...

**"End of Messages."**"Dude, start scrolling down her contact list, see if you can find Chloe Sullivan's name in there. That was Lana's best friend in high-school; she might know who this Tina person is."

"Right..." Sam nodded, grabbing the phone.

_"Hello?"_ a girl's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, hi, is this Chloe Sullivan?" Sam asked.

_"Uh-huh, who's this?"_ she quizzed suspciously.

"This is Sam Winchester; Lana's brother-in-law?"

_"Oh! Right..."_ Chloe said. _"Is everything okay? Something the matter with Lana or the baby?" _

"No, don't worry about that; but, we got a message about someone named Tina Greer escaping from Bell Reeve and---"

Sam heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, and he knew something was off; something was serious. Dean was watching his face as he talked, trying to hold himself back from asking questions until he was done. He would have called himself, but, Sam was better at that. For someone so honest... sometimes the kid could lie like the best conman in the world... He needed not to alarm anyone, though. Not tip anyone off that anything was wrong...

_"Tina Greer? Did Lana tell you about her?"_ Chloe asked.

"No, no, she didn't. That's why I'm calling. If some mental patient could be on their way, I'd rather know what I'm dealing with."

He could hear the young girl's hesitation in her quiet pause, but, finally she decided on the truth.

_"Look, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but... Tina was a meteor freak."_"A... meteor freak..."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

_"Yes. Really. Look... she could do this thing with her bones and her skin... make herself look like anyone she wanted to. She could even mold her vocal cords to **sound** like them. The last **two** times she came around... the only person who was able to catch her was Clark, because for some reason he could see through her fisode when others couldn't. I don't know why, but, that's just Clark, I guess... Anyway, she had this weirdo obsession with Lana; even tried to trick her into **marrying** her by disgusing herself as a guy."_

"Right... okay, thank you. Yeah, no, don't worry about it; you've been a huge help." Sam said, hanging up the phone. "Dude, this girl... she's not human. She's a shifter."

"Damnit, I hate those fucking things..."

"Yeah, me too, but, this one apparently was all fatal attraction over Lana."

"Great..."

"First, we gotta find someone to watch the kid while we go look." Sam said logically. "We can't bring a six-month-old into a hunt."

Dean looked at the little boy in his lap. He wasn't the most trusting type to start with, but, right now he especially didn't want to leave his kid with just anyone...

"Look, Ellen and Jo are just an hour and a half away." Sam said reasonably. "We don't know 'em _real_ well, but, she knew Dad."

"Sammy, that don't mean shit and you know it."

"Look, just... you want someone who could protect and defend if need be, and, I'm sure she can handle it?"

"Fine, call her. Sooner we can get out of here the better..."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Sam walked into the sewers carefully, each holding a handgun filled with silver bullets and ready to fire. But, after only ten or twelve feet, Lana came into view, chained to a pipe and gagged, wearing only one of Dean's shirts, which was soaking wet by now, as was the rest of her. Immediately, they rushed to untie her, and Dean looked her over carefully.

"Oh, Dean..." she breathed, leaning up to kiss him.

Suddenly, his eyes buldged, and he pushed her back, looking at her incredulously as he cocked his weapon.

"Dean?" she asked in concern.

"Where's Lana?" he demanded evenly.

"Dean. I'm right _here_---"

"And, you're a liar. No two women kiss alike. Trust me, I know. Now, where is my wife?"

"Dead." the fake Lana smirked at him. "I'm the closest you've got---"

But, she got no further as Dean shot her, point blank between the eyes, and continued to empty the clip into her. Sam watched him with wide eyes, but, still followed him as he made his way further into the sewer.

"Um, dude... you're positive, right?"

"I think I can tell the difference between my wife and a friggin shifter."

Sam nodded. "Right..."

Though, he wondered, and he worried...

* * *

Hours went by, and they were starting to get desperate. Sam wondered if what Tina had said was true, but, he did not dare voice that opinion to Dean. He knew that Dean would spend a week down there if need be, if only for proof of her body...

But, finally, they saw her, sleeping, tied up, gagged and blindfolded. She was wearing only a pair of black panties, and she was soaking wet and shivering. But, the movement of her body was encouraging; at least it meant she was alive.

She jerked away when Dean tried to take the blindfold off, and he sighed, speaking to her in gentle, soothing tones.

"Baby, it's me. It's really me. Sammy's here, too."

"Uh, yeah..."

Lana relaxed slightly, and blinked like an owl when he removed the blindfold, her vision blurry from the wet rag that had been plastered to her eyes for so long. She worked her jaw and tongue a bit when Dean removed the gag, and then slid into his arms, her movements jerky from the cold and being immobile for so long.

"Shhh... It's okay now..." he whispered, and then pulled off his shirt, putting it on her, along with his jacket.

"Sam, you go up first, and I'm gonna hand her up to you, okay?" Dean said, but Lana clutched tighter to him. "Don't leave me..." she whispered.

"Shhh..." Dean murmured into her hair. "I'm right here, but I can't climb that ladder carrying you, I'm sorry. It's gonna take both of us to get you up there, and then I'm right back, okay?"

Lana nodded, and allowed them to get her up. By the time Dean got up the ladder, Sam looked more than a little concerned.

"I think she's going into shock, Dean." Sam said. "From the cold, the trauma... she needs a hospital."

Dean nodded. "Right... you'll have to come up with the story." he said, taking her in his arms and sliding into the passenger seat, her on his lap. "And, drive, 'cause I can't like this."

Sam got into the car and peeled off quickly, looking for the nearest hospital he could find.

"Dean... what can we say about this? If we tell them she was kidnapped, there will be so many questions... Like why didn't we call the police, or---"

"You're supposed to be the smart one!" Dean shot back. "Mr. College Man... figure something out!"

Sam grit his teeth, but said nothing. He knew Dean was on edge--- and with good reason. So, why be Captain Obvious about it? Who does that help? Right now, Dean could only focus on the raven-haired beauty on his lap, and Sam was going to make sure that he didn't loose her. Dean finally had what he deserved, after a lifetime of taking care of everyone else and never himself, and Sam would be damned if anyone was gonna take it away from him...


	18. Chapter 18

Sam had formulated the story in his head, and he only could pray that it was somewhat plausible to the nurses and doctors in the emergency room.

"Excuse me," he said, racing towards the reception desk, "my sister-in-law needs immediate attention."

The nurse reached for papers, but then saw her in Dean's arms.

"What happened to her?" she asked, concerned.

"Bathtub. My brother and I went for a fishing trip over the weekend and came back, and she'd fell and hit her head in the bathtub. She's just lucky she didn't drown... we don't even know how long she was down there..."

"Oh, my..." the nurse clucked. "Well, this way." she said, rushing them immediately back to the wide-open room with several beds, only seperated by thin, half curtains.

"We'll get her some blankets for now, and the doctor will be here right away." she assured.

Dean, meanwhile, had laid her on the thin mattress and pulled the crinkly sheets over her.

"Easy, doll..." he whispered, rubbing her arms and legs through the sheets. "Help is comin'... Hey, you think I shouldda gave her a shot of something? Help warm her?"

"No, Dean; that would've constricted her blood vessels further, and--- besides, she might've choked."

Dean nodded, running a helpless hand through his hair. "Right, right... Um, Call the house? Tell Ellen we've got her?"

Sam nodded, walking out into the hallway to get better reception on his phone.

"Hello?" Ellen answered.

"Hey, uh, Ellen, this is Sam. We found her; we're at the hospital."

"She all right? Well, stupid question, considerin' she's at a hospital, but, you know what I meant."

"Yeah. I did." Sam nodded. "It's okay; I'm sure she'll be okay. I'll know more in a minute, but, I'll be home soon. Dean may stay up here."

"Okay, sugar; see ya soon, then."

Sam hung up and walked into the room again, where Dean was putting his shirt back on, as the nurses were putting a hospital gown onto Lana, the doctor standing over her.

"Here, sweetie." one of the nurses said, handing him the still-mostly icy and wet panties.

Dean rolled his eyes and just set them down. Many more blankets were brought in, and an IV was administered as the doctor was examining her all over.

"All right. She needs some rest, and to warm up. A mild case of hypothermia had started to set in, but, there won't be any permanent damage as far as that goes. She's going to need stitches, though, for that bump on the head, and definately seems concussed. But, we can take care of that. She'll be fine in a day or two."

Dean slid onto the chair, his legs having turned to rubber.

"Don't worry, Mr. Winchester; your wife will be just fine." he assured.

"Yeah, thanks, doc." Dean managed raspily.

Sam rubbed his forehead and looked at Dean when they finally filed out.

"Dude, you sure you're okay up here?"

"Used to it." he shrugged, not really answering the question. "Just... you go home and check on Colt, okay? That'll help."

Sam nodded, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before going out the door...


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of weeks went by, and they found another case. But, Dean wasn't leaving his family behind this time. He would keep them in the hotel, but, there was no way he wasn't having them close...

While Lana and Colt stayed behind at the hotel, Dean and Sam donned their suits and walked into a creepy comic book store with even creepier people around.

"Excuse me, I'm Agent Freely," Sam said, "FBI. We were wondering if you'd heard anything odd recently? Scratching in the walls? Rats, maybe?"

The large, balding guy looked at Sam like he was some kind of alien.

"Why would the FBI be asking about rats, dude?"

"Uh..."

"Oh! I get it! You're LARPing!"

Dean frowned, confused. "Uh... what?"

"Duh." the guy behind the counter said, as if Dean were a very stupid child, "Live Action Role Playing? You're being those guys from those books..."

"What guys? What books?" Dean demanded.

"The Supernatural books, about those brothers, Sam and Dean, who use rock-and-roll aliases and hunt supernatural shit?"

Dean now pulled out his fake badge as well. "We're gonna need every copy of those you have..."

* * *

Hours later, the three of them were spread out, engrossed in the novels.

"Dude! I'm like, full-frontal in this!" Dean said.

"Apparently more than once." Sam said, making a shuddering face. "Although... upside down on a kiddie slide at a park? Impressive, you two..."

Lana blushed. "_That's_ in there?"

"Yup, and quite detailed. Right down to the strawberry-shaped birthmark, right above your--- okay, I should stop reading this." Sam said, putting it down and going to the computer.

Dean smirked at him, and went back to flipping through pages...

After a little while, Sam started fidgiting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Lana asked, handing Colt a sippie cup.

"Found a blog site about it... um, us..."

"Really?" Dean asked, hopping up, interested.

"Yes. Apparently there are Dean fans, there are Sam fans... and... uh, _slash_ fans..."

"Dude, what the hell is 'slash'?"

Sam shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Uh, Sam-slash-Dean."

Dean looked at him incredulously.

"As in..."

"Together, dude."

"They... know we're brothers, right?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, they don't care..."

"Well, that's just--- Lana, _stop_ laughing..."


	20. Chapter 20

Later, when they finally found "Carver Edlund", AKA Chuck Shirley, and convinced the poor little man that they were "real", not figments of his twisted muse, he began panicking.

"Am... am I a god?"

"No, doofus, you're not." Dean snorted.

"But... I made you! And--- oh, I'm so, so sorry about the sucky shit I put you through, especially you, Sam..." he said, not really listening to Dean, and patting Sam on the arm. "I mean, tragedy is one thing, but to suffer through bad writing..."

"Dude, seriously--- you're just a psychic or something." Sam said, taking him by the arms. "Chill out, okay? You're just psychic and... intensely focused on _us_ for some... disturbing, sick reason." he finished, letting go.

"Well, it's not on _purpose_!" Chuck huffed a little. "You think I want this? My 'process', quite frankly, _sucks_. A migrane that no amount of asprin will touch, and then I drink myself into a piss-drunk stupor. Wake up, and the prose is flowing."

Finally, though, his gaze fell to Lana.

"But, Lana... my, my, my... you are beautiful..." he said, taking her hands into his. "Even more georgeous than I ever could've had the talent to dream you, in my most fantastical fantasies..." he smiled, eyeing her up and down.

"Well..." she said smiling a bit uncomfortably, "thanks?"

"Can I just..." and he leant forward to give her a hug. His hands moved a bit on her back, and then started sliding lower, until he felt a hand on his wrist.

"And, that's enough of that." Dean said warningly.

Chuck swallowed hard, pulling back. "I, uh, wrote something new this morning..." he revealed, running a hand through his slightly matted hair. "Things... are supposed to happen today..."

"Things?" Sam prodded.

"Here. Here are the pages..." he said, handing them to Sam. "Supposedly, the yellow-eyed demon is going to come and take you away... and then, two days later, you die."

"What the hell?" Dean growled, his voice low, dangerous.

Chuck flicked a worried glance back at him. Yes, he knew his 'characters', and, right now he knew exactly how not happy Dean was with him...

"Well, then," Sam said, licking his lips a bit uncertainly, "this is forewarning, right? We can stop it?"

"I don't know..." Chuck frowned. "I mean, I hope ya do, because I don't really want you to die, whether you be real or fictional..."

Sam nodded. "Says here at the end--- 'Jake stabs Sam in the back, and he falls forward, into Dean's arms.' So, we know what to look for. If I get taken--- which, by the way, I can arm myself _not_ to..."

"We should call Bobby." Dean said quietly. "And, you are goin' to the roadhouse, hang out a coupla days." he said to Lana.

"No, I am _not_. I'm not a child who needs a babysitter!"

"No, but you're the mother of my child, and I want you safe, okay?"

"Then, I say we take a little trip down there--- _all_ of us." Lana said firmly. "Does it say anything about us all going to the Roadhouse?" she asked Chuck.

"Well, no, but, if he can zap Sam out of anywhere, I don't think that'll make a lot of difference..."

"Domino effect." Lana argued. "One change can trigger a world of other changes."

"Yes. I am familiar with the term... And, I hope that you are right..."

"All we can do is try. Grab the papers, come on, guys. Let's hit it."


	21. Chapter 21

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Sam huffed as Dean half wrestled him into an easy chair, and then poured not just one, but three salt circles around him.

"Dean? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Sammy, I am. Now shut up and sit there. Move and I'll tie you down." he threatened. "Bobby, go bless these buckets." , bringing several large buckets to him.

"All right." he said, reaching for his rosary beads.

Meanwhile, Dean began pouring salt circles around the travel playpen Colt was in, plunking a chair inside the circle for Lana.

"Hey, Bobby! You got that holy water yet?"

"Hold yer horses, boy! Takes time! Now I gotta start over on this second one!"

"But, you have one done?"

"_Yes_. Idjit." the older man muttered.

Dean ignored the jibe, walking behind the bar and grabbing as many shot glasses as his arms could hold, and gently lay them down in front of Sam's circle. He then grabbed the already blessed bucket of now holy water, and walked back over to Sam.

"Dean, what the hell are you doin'?" Ellen demanded warily.

"It's either borrow your glasses or make a trench in your floor. Your decision." Dean said, dipping each glass into the bucket before lining the glasses on the inside of the smallest salt circle around Sam.

"_Dude_..." Sam protested.

"Shut up or I will also gag you, Sasquatch."

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Dean?"

But, Dean ignored him, and Sam fidgited in the chair self-consciously.

"_Dean_." he said again, more loudly this time.

"_What_, Sam?" Dean huffed, looking up from his tedious work.

"I... I have to..." he fumbled, embarrassed as hell, feeling like the whole room was looking at him.

"Oh... ah, no."

"What do you mean, 'no'? You can't expect me to just piss in a bucket." he hissed.

"Of course not." Dean said, shaking his head. "The buckets are full of holy water. That might be bad if you do that..."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"There's a window over there." Dean smirked at him. "Aim high."

"Like hell he's 'aimin' high' in here." Ellen said, exhasperated.

"All right, step out slow and careful." Dean said reluctantly.

Sam sidestepped the glasses and lines of salt, and started walking to the bathroom, but, then felt a decided _splash_ on top of his head.

"Dean, what the _hell_?"

"Precaution."

"That won't work!" Sam huffed.

But, Dean handed him the sawed off. "It's loaded. Go on, hurry up."

Sam shook his head as he walked away, growling a little under his breath in frustration...

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

"Lan? Take the baby and get back in your circle." Dean ordered, watching Lana walk him around the bar.

"The demon's not after _me_---"

But, Dean , tired of people arguing with him, just bent down, hefting her over his shoulder, baby and all, and plopped her down in the chair inside her circle.

"Dean, you keep this up, you're gonna loose your mind." Bobby tried.

"No, I'm not lettin' this thing come. I'm the one who's s'posed to look after the kid... _Me_, Bobby. And, Lana and Colt? Also me."

Bobby sighed. He wasn't going to argue with Dean--- wouldn't do any good or change anything... But, suddenly, he heard shots coming from the Men's Room.

"_Stay here_!" Dean yelled at Lana, racing towards the bathroom, everyone else following.

But, it was too late, and Sam was gone...

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

Dean clenched his fist around the gun, stalking towards the door. Lana sat Colt in the playpen and grabbed him by the arm. "Wait a minute..."

"I gotta go! Now!"

Lana held up the pages from Chuck. "You should at least read where to go! Get there earlier! See what you can change while you're on the way! And, you shouldn't be driving. Somebody else should drive."

"No way." Dean balked.

"But, you're upset---"

"And, having even _less_ control over the situation is gonig to calm me the hell _down_?!"

"Okay, fine, but, I'm going."

"Lana, I don't have time for a stupid argument!" Dean yelled. "I've gotta go get Sammy, and I need you to stay here with the baby! I can't... I can't loose you, too, okay?"

Lana sighed, cupping his face with her hands. "The baby will be safe here with Jo and Ellen. I am going with you." she said firmly. "You need help. In the pages, don't you see, I didn't go! That could make a difference... And... Ash! Ash will come too."

"I will?" Ash asked skeptically.

"You will." Jo said, giving him a shove.

"Okay, okay..." Ash muttered, walking out the door with Bobby, Dean and Lana...

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through..._


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was past being stealthy. He was past thinking, caring, feeling... Right now, he was just one raw nerve, driving like a madman right through the gates of the "camp" Old Yellow Eyes had set up...

It had taken him three hours to get there, but, he was barreling through a cabin, until he pulled to a sideways stop just outside of his wreckage. Lana had been on the floor of the backseat with Ash, her head covered, but got up as soon as she heard the doors open, grabbing a machete and racing after Dean, Ash and Bobby following with weapons of their own.

"We have to split up!" Dean said quickly. "Be careful, all right?" he said to Lana, pulling her into a quick but passionate kiss before racing off in his direction.

The four of them raced off, looking everywhere, seeing the "children" that the Demon had collected in their various spots.

"Andy, oh, okay..." Dean panted. "Where's Sam?"

"Somewhere around here." Andy said, following after him.

"Not helpful, man." Dean said, his mind racing. What did this bastard want with his baby brother? What was he doing to him _right now_??

Bobby walked up with Ava and a blonde woman. "It's a deathmatch, Dean." he said quickly. "He's making 'em fight each-other. Last one standing gets to be his 'chosen', whatever that is."

"Two are already gone." Ava revealed.

"But, Sam?" Dean asked desperately.

"Far as I know, he's still okay. He's been lucky, no one's tried to fight him yet."

"Where is Jake?" Dean asked, a sudden worry clutching around his heart, making it constrict tightly.

"Disappeared, the little weirdo." The blonde shrugged.

Meanwhile, Ash had found Sam, fighting off some kind of apparition with an iron poker.

"Dude, come on!" Ash yelled.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, we're here, so shag ass, buddy!"

Sam raced after Ash, finally coming around to where Dean and Bobby were. About three feet from Dean, Sam felt someone grab him from behind.

"No!" Dean swore as the young man put a knife to Sam's throat.

"Just back off me, man!" Jake threatened.

"Easy..." Dean swallowed, his heart beating so fast his veins were pratically vibrating, "just put the knife down, Jake."

"How do you know my name?" He demanded, fear creeping into his tone.

Fear, that wasn't good... needed him calm.

"I know what this place is." Dean said. "And, my brother, he doesn't belong here. It's all a big, huge ass mistake... just let him go, okay?"

"Can't do that. I have to be the one left standing."

"Think about this, moron: There's five of us and one of you. You so much as scratch him with that knife, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Dean ground out. "I mean that. I will kill you. And it will hurt."

Jake hesitantly pulled away, and Sam started walking forward. Then, as if rethinking his options, perhaps more scared of Yellow Eyes than Dean, Jake lunged at Sam from behind, running towards him before he could turn. But, to his shock, he heard a lound "thunk" noise, and turned to see Lana standing behind him. She held up a hammer.

"Wrought iron." she said with a shrug. "Thought it could come in handy, so I keep it in my pocket."

Sam's knees went slightly limp with relief, his eyes rolling back into his head as the oxygen seemed to be sucked from his lungs, and he fainted. Right into Dean's waiting arms...

* * *

Chuck woke up in his apartment, rubbing his face wearily. Something felt very different, that he couldn't put his finger on... And, then he saw him. The man with dark curly hair, and an extremely nice trench coat...

"Ah... may I help you?"

"Prophet, I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord." the man greeted formally.

"Okay, yeah, right..." Chuck said. "Or... maybe you are..." he squeaked, as Castiel revealed his wings in the shadow.

"We have met once before." Castiel explained. "In another timeline. However... mistakes were made. I think, as you would put it... I have made some 'rewrites' for you..."

~The End? Or a New Beginning?~


End file.
